world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
022314doirryspor
02:03 -- galactoidArrival GA began pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 02:03 -- 02:03 GA: heeeey ryspor 02:04 GA: youve lost a few teammates 02:04 GT: ~Oh, Doir, hello. Yeʃ, I noticed. Do yov know their whereabovtʃ? It'ʃ not like Meovet to diʃappear like thiʃ.~ 02:04 GA: yeah they both mailed themselves to me 02:04 GA: er, meouet and seriad 02:05 GA: and kate came too idk why really 02:05 GT: ~What? How are they ʃtill alive? I thovght it waʃ incredibly dangerovʃ to mail oneʃelf!~ 02:05 GA: they had their legs and were pantsless too 02:05 GA: yeah it is dangerous idk how the fuck they managed it 02:06 GA: id ask them but we went into some mines and split up like the lot that die in a horror movie 02:06 GT: ~...Yov ʃplit the party.~ 02:06 GA: it was nulls idea 02:06 GA: and a few people followed her 02:07 GT: ~Remind me to take Nvllar aʃide and give her a very long explanation on why one never ever ʃplitʃ the party the next time I ʃee her.~ 02:07 GA: so beau, nate, and i are in some wonderland of cotton candy and laughs and theyre probably dying in a mineshaft somewhere 02:07 GT: ~Cotton candy and...lavghʃ?~ 02:07 GA: uhh 02:07 GT: ~I thovght yovr land waʃ ʃome ʃort of very large manʃion.~ 02:08 GA: no 02:08 GA: its just that the clouds look like cotton candy 02:08 GA: and there are some actual candy castles here 02:08 GA: decaying 02:08 GA: um, we went through a big candy door 02:09 GA: the way to open it was to pull a prank so now beau and i have cakes in our faces 02:09 GT: ~Thiʃ ʃeemʃ very odd. Iʃ yovr land generally candy-themed?~ 02:09 GA: no 02:10 GA: its some 'trickster civilization' or some shit 02:10 GA: ...wait 02:10 GA: im underground how the fuck can i see the sky 02:10 GT: ~Hrm.~ 02:11 GT: ~It'ʃ poʃʃible the door waʃ a gateway to ʃome other land, thovgh that ʃeemʃ very vnvʃval indeed.~ 02:11 GA: maybe, idk 02:11 GA: oh btw null and meouet are on a team together 02:11 GA: i was like 'meouet come be on our team' and she was like 'nah im goin this way' 02:11 GA: so yeah now theyve met 02:12 GT: ~I~ 02:12 GT: ~WHAT~ 02:12 GA: i think its my fault 02:12 GA: probably 02:12 GT: ~DOIRRRRR~ 02:12 GA: i mean, i dont know *how* its my fault but im sure theres a connection 02:13 GA: i think meouet mailed herself to see me as a magical girl, and maybe seriad came to say bye in person idk, and kate coming here was my fault too 02:14 GT: ~Doir thiʃ iʃ VERY BAD Libby iʃ going to be APOPLEPTIC we have to get them AWAY FROM EACH OTHER~ 02:14 GA: but null already knew about her and her name and jack knows about her too 02:15 GA: and uh, i guess it was meouets choice to come here even if she didnt intend to meet null, so... 02:15 GT: ~Agh I KNEW it thiʃ iʃ all my favlt I've been far too liberal with giving ovt her handle~ 02:16 GA: null didnt need her handle, she mailed herself right to us 02:16 GA: and uh, hahah, about that, null sort of threatened me into giving up the handle with her big scary teeth and claws and talk of jack, haha, um, sorry 02:17 GA: though she said balish gave her the handle or something idk i think she was just double checking 02:17 GA: ...sorry 02:21 GA: uh, i um, sorry? are you not going to yell my name or be angry 02:21 GT: ~...All right, I think I have managed to calm myʃelf down ʃomewhat. At the very leaʃt I don't feel like mailing myʃelf to yov and ʃcreaming vntil my throat can no longer fvnction.~ 02:21 GT: ~Now then.~ 02:21 GT: ~Doir.~ 02:21 GA: yes 02:21 GT: ~I wovld appreciate it VERY MVCH if yov wovld pleaʃe refrain from EVER DOING ʃOMETHING THAT *IMBECILIC* AGAIN.~ 02:22 GA: she was scary with her sharp teeth! but i wont, at least ill try not to 02:22 GA: i cant really promise not to be stupid because its like literally my main flaw, yknow? shit takes growing to get past 02:23 GA: and all ive done is died, really 02:23 GA: ill try my best though 02:24 GA: so um i guess i should call them up and ask where they are and to stop socializing 02:24 GT: ~All right, yeʃ. Trying iʃ acceptable, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 02:24 GT: ~No, I ʃvppoʃe there'ʃ no point in trying to ʃtop it now.~ 02:24 GT: ~ʃigh.~ 02:24 GA: yeah but didnt you say yall were cursed to fishness 02:25 GT: ~Ah, yeʃ~ 02:25 GA: seriad and meouet were definitely not mermaids despite how fishy they smelled 02:26 GA: anyway i made a theory, and its that once you leave the water youll lose your mermaidness 02:26 GA: because thats kinda what happened 02:26 GA: thoughts? maybe you should, uh, try leaving the water? bring some pants with you, though 02:27 GT: ~I ʃvppoʃe I can try to mail myʃelf to yov, thovgh I'd like to find ovt more abovt breeding firʃt, in the event thiʃ iʃ a one-way trip.~ 02:27 GA: oh, shoot, yeah, howre they gonna get back 02:27 GA: where did they even mail themselves from 02:28 GT: ~Preʃvmably ʃome ʃort of poʃt office? I didn't think that wovld be feaʃible vnderwater.~ 02:28 GA: ugh i hope seriad leaves before i have to see her again 02:28 GA: or trips and falls down a mineshaft, out of sight out of mind 02:29 GT: ~Hahaha, one can bvt hope.~ 02:30 GA: i was really sad about that whole thing but then i realized that its entirely her fault for being such a douche and actually she was flirting with foolqueensprite so she really is an asshole 02:30 GA: ill have to call up leon later and call him an asshole too 02:30 GT: ~ʃhe haʃ no ʃhame, honeʃtly. It'ʃ diʃgvʃting.~ 02:31 GA: yeah like seriously wtf 02:31 GA: i mean at least meouet was wearing a skirt when she toppled out of her mail, seriad just sat there naked for like 5 mintues waiting for someone to bring her pants 02:31 GA: dumb stupid dumb dumb 02:32 GT: ~My theory iʃ ʃhe loʃeʃ all romantic feelingʃ for ʃomeone after their being ovt of ʃight for a period of time.~ 02:32 GA: heheheh 02:33 GT: ~Perhapʃ ʃhe ʃhovld conʃvlt a doctortvrer abovt it, no?~ 02:33 GA: heheheh 02:33 GA: you know vejant, right? 02:33 GA: he reminded me of a valuable thing 02:33 GA: i always hated it when in books in dystopian futures or horrible apocalypses, there was always unnecessary romance 02:34 GA: and now everyone's hooking up in this horrible horrible place and its pointless 02:34 GA: no offense, btw 02:34 GA: heheheh 02:34 GT: ~None taken.~ 02:35 GT: ~I vnderʃtand where yov're coming from, even if I'm one of the gvilty partieʃ, in any caʃe.~ 02:35 GA: i think, for the rest of the game, im just gonna ride it out romanceless, like vejant except ill actually have friends 02:35 GT: ~Haha.~ 02:35 GA: he has like two friends :/ 02:36 GA: and one of them is his lusus, thats p sad 02:36 GA: make sure my page counterpart doesnt die over on waterworld, okay? 02:37 GT: ~I'll try. He'ʃ ʃomewhat mind-bogglingly denʃe, which makeʃ it a tad difficvlt to keep him ovt of trovble.~ 02:37 GA: yeah i told him to cut that out like 10 times, im sure he'll learn 02:38 GA: beau and nate are waiting, i should probably get back to my dangerous mine adventure, heheheh 02:38 GA: bye bye! 02:38 GT: ~All right. Good lvck, and pleaʃe, don't do anything TOO reckleʃʃ.~ 02:38 GA: pfft, 02:39 GA: yeah okay fine heheheh 02:39 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 02:39 --